


In Limbo

by qjq



Category: Inception (2010), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inception!AU. Эрик приходит в Лимб за Чарльзом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Limbo

Наконец Эрик увидел его. Он сидел на скамейке, прикрывшись газетой от слепящего глаза солнца, под дубом с раскидистой кроной. В потрёпанном пальто, старого стиля брюках.  
  
Но это был  _не Чарльз_. По крайней мере,  _не тот Чарльз, каким его привык видеть Эрик_. Мужчина лет шестидесяти.  _Чарльз_   _лет шестидесяти_. Эрику захотелось снова выстрелить себе в висок.  
  
Он, щурясь из-за солнечных лучей, подошёл к скамейке. Чарльз так же смотрел в газету, перевернул страницу. Эрик сделал глубокий вздох.  
  
— Привет, Эрик. — Чарльз аккуратно сложил газету и положил её рядом с собой. — Я знал, что когда-нибудь ты придёшь. — С постаревшего лица на него смотрели всё те же кристально-чистые голубые глаза.  
  
— Я... — Эрик снова вдохнул. — Мне... мне так жаль...  
  
— Не стоит, Эрик. — Чарльз взял его за руку и притянул на скамейку. (Руки Чарльза были  _старые_.)  
  
— Но... Чарльз... — Эрику  _действительно_  было жаль.  
  
— Всё хорошо. Со мной ничего не случилось. — Чарльз улыбнулся, но улыбка казалась фальшивой.  
  
— Но ведь ты... вернёшься со мной? — Эрик смотрел на Чарльза, и тень вины с сожалением всё ещё лежала на его лице.  
  
— Зачем? — Голос Чарльза казался искренним, и от этого Эрику было действительно больно. — Зачем мне уходить? Я прожил полжизни здесь. Я... привык. Я могу воздвигнуть здание одним взмахом руки, — (вдали раздался грохот, подтверждающий его слова), — могу создать что угодно. Ради чего мне возвращаться?  
  
Эрик сглотнул и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Помнишь Рейвен, Чарльз? Помнишь свою сестру? Она вечно дразнит тебя, забывает свои вещи повсюду, ненавидит готовить и, временами, застаёт нас в неловких ситуациях. Ты нужен ей.  
  
Чарльз молчал, перебирая что-то в пальцах.  
  
— Ты помнишь наших учеников, ребят, готовых пойти за нами? Хэнка, который станет отличным координатором, Энджел, которой светит будущее химика, Шона, который уже сейчас чудесный архитектор? Ты нужен им. Всем им.  
  
По щеке Чарльза катилась слеза.  
  
— Ты нужен  _мне_ , Чарльз. Как я буду без тебя, а? — Эрик взял его руки в свои. — Я люблю тебя, Чарльз. Ты причина, по которой я просыпаюсь каждый день. Ты спас меня однажды, и, возможно, сейчас моя очередь. — Эрик сильнее сжал его руки. — Вернись, пожалуйста.  
  
Чарльз сжал руки Эрика в ответ. И кивнул.  
  
За их спинами рушился город. Начинался выброс.


End file.
